


Destiel/Sabriel One-Shots

by GreenEyedBeauty_Demon_ofHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Novack - Freeform, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Novack - Freeform, Gabriel Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedBeauty_Demon_ofHell/pseuds/GreenEyedBeauty_Demon_ofHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I post a bunch of one-shots on Wattpad and someone told me I should upload them on here. So here you go.</p>
<p>This is nothing but Destiel and Sabriel. I take request for any writing for Supernatural. I will keep this up dated as much as possible! *muah*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel- Coming Clean 'F

Dean was sitting by himself at a bar. All he could do is think. He thought about protecting Sammy, losing Ellen and Jo and of course dad. He couldn't bare losing anyone else in his life. Hell he hadn't even told 'his angel' how he truly felt about him. Most of all he thought about how he could lose Sam, Bobby or Cas at any moment. It would kill him because they were the only family he had left. He felt broken and beaten down. Never truly felt hungry for anything; except Cas that is. He felt something building up in his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of telling the fallen angel how he really felt and hearing Cas confess that he loved him back. But that was stupid Cas saw him as a brother, nothing more. Even with their profound bond he wasn't sure how to tell Cas only that he needed to before it was to late.

*~*~*

He left the run down bar and jumped in the Impala. He turned the key and the radio came on playing *I Want To Know What Love Is~ Foreigner* , he smiled and knew this was the moment. He drove to the crappy motel they were staying in and parked. He took a ragged breath to gain his courage and decided he wasn't wimping out this time. He opened the door and saw Cas sleeping peacefully in his bed. He thought how wonderful it would be just to curl up beside his angel and hold him but he couldn't.

He shook his thoughts and walked over to the bed sitting down lightly and grabbed Cas's shoulder.

"Hey, Cas can you get up for a minute?" He asked whispering and barely shaking the sleeping man as to not frighten him. Cas didn't wake up, he only groaned into his pillow. Dean felt a little aggregated but didn't get angry. Cas did have to sleep these days.

"Man please? I gotta talk to you." He slightly pleaded. Shaking Cas again. This time he got a slurred response he couldn't make out. He sighed and paused a moment looking around the room. Suddenly he was glad that Sammy wanted a separate room. He still wasn't sure why but he was glad nonetheless.

He decided to crank it up a bit to wake Cas. "Hey man, you have to get up now. I need to talk to you. It's important." He raised his voice to normal hoping it would get Cas's attention. Finally Cas looked up to him. His sky blue eyes filled with confusion but Dean couldn't help but find it adorable. He chuckled lightly.

"Dean," Cas began slowly. "if this is your idea of a joke please knock it off. I must sleep. You must sleep also." He finished and shoved his face back into the pillow. He was  thoroughly irritated and just wanted to sleep.

"No Cas, I really need to talk to you, and if I don't do it now I'm afraid I never will." Dean said awaiting Cas's response. He really hoped Cas would wake up long enough for him to tell him how he felt.

Cas was not happy about being woke up but if Dean said it was important than it was of import for him to awaken. "What is it Dean?" He asked sitting up to stare into Dean's beautiful green eyes. How could Dean not tell he was completely in love him. He tried not to show it often, sure, but sometimes he would go out of his way to drop subtle hints. Still Dean seemed oblivious.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Cas you know I care about you right?" He asked as he exhaled. Hoping the angel would say yes.

"Of course I know that you care Dean." Cas said a confused look passing over his face as h. "Well I care about you more than you think." Dean confessed his eyes still shut. He didn't think he'd have the courage to say this while looking into those ocean blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as a warm feeling of hope was building in his stomach. He was hoping that Dean meant what he thought he meant.e ran his hand through his raven black hair.

"Cas I-I think I love you...." Dean trailed off for a second opening his eyes to look at Cas. He thought he saw something flash in those blue eyes.

"Dean...." Cas stated but a lump grew in his throat, it took a moment but the words finally came, "I love you. I don't think I do, I know it. I've been trying to tell you for months but never got up the courage. Every time I looked at you I wanted to confess that I love you and have you tell me you loved me back but the scene never played out well in my head so I've been keeping it to myself." Cas began to ramble.

Dean took this moment to shut him up with a kiss. All it took was a split second and they were in a soft yet passionate kiss. Dean held Cas's face in his hand and Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. They were finally in bliss.


	2. Destiel-AU- Anniversary 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean and Cas' anniversary and Cas needs to find Dean the perfect gift.

Cas P.O.V.

Things are moving slow today and Dean won't be home for a couple more hours. As I walk to the fridge to get a soda I look at the calender and realize that today is our one year anniversary. How could I have forgotten? Felling ashamed I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I climbed in and started it up. I headed st right for the store, driving with no stops in between.

I was feeling so horrible I decided to blow at least half of the money I had saved back for a rainy day. It wouldn't take me longer to get it back up so I figured what the hell. When I got to the store I immediately grabbed a shopping cart and went to the CD's to find one he doesn't have yet. I stopped as soon as I saw a Metallica CD. It didn't look familiar so I know Dean didn't have it yet. I put it in the shopping cart and continued down the isle. I didn't see anything else I could get him so I headed to the cloths. I found an AC-DC t-shirt that I knew he would love and tossed it in.

When I couldn't find anything else at the store I decided to check out and be on my way. The line wasn't to long but seemed like it took forever with the pressure of getting home before him set in. When I finally got to the front of the line a pretty black headed woman was scanning the t-shirt and CD.

"Did you find everything okay?" she asked me very perky. I thought it was sweet she seemed to take an interest even if she didn't mean it. I read her name tag 'Meg'. That's a nice name I thought, not one I would choose but nice.

"Yes, thank you for asking." I reply happily, glad that I had gotten something for him. Although it didnt feel like enough for the love of my life. I started felling worse but then I remembered Dean dropped a hint about wanting a new knife more than anything. I paid the woman and walked out of the store bag in hand.

I walked to the car, threw the bag in the passenger seat and headed to Schaus's Sporting Goods. I walked in and headed to the back where they kept the blades. I walked past a few that looked to dainty for Dean. I slowly looked at every blade in he case till I finally saw it. I asked the sales associate if I could look at it more closely, he nodded and got it out for me. When he handed it to me it felt perfect. It was slightly heavy for me but Dean would think it was perfect. It was beautiful. It had a gorgeous edge with a wooden handle that felt incredibly sturdy. Dean had taught me how to tell if a knife was worth anything and this one defiantly was.

"How much for this one? I asked eyeing the knife in my hand. He scoffed and started chuckling. "I don't think you can afford that knife. It's a bit pricey." he finished with a smirk. I looked at his name tag it read 'Ash'. I thought it was a unique name but ignored it.

"How about you just tell me the price." I basically barked at the guy. Dean's attitude had really rubbed off on me in the last year. "Fine. It's 250, sir." he said very professionally. I was a little taken back but  glad he lost the attitude.

"I'll take it." I chimed excitedly. He looked at me like I had lost my marbles but I didn't care. Dean would love this and I was so happy I remembered he wanted a new knife. After he rang it up and I piad he placed the knife in a little case and handed it to me.

I walked out of the store and took my phone out to glance at the time. HOLY CRAP! Dean would be home in half an hour! I had to haul ass home now! I jumped in the car and sat the knife with the bag in the passenger seat. I drove home and got there not 10 minutes before Dean was to arrive.

I tucked the knife under the living room couch and put the bag on the kitchen table. I ran back to the living room and plopped down on the couch , turned on the tv and tried to hide my excitement. In no time my baby was walking in the door and giving me a kiss on top of my head like every night. He dropped his leather jacket and boots beside the couch and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey babe, so you know what today is?" He asked with a smile wide on his face. "No. Is there something special about today?" I jokingly asked looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't play stupid. You wouldn't forget something this special all together." He stated giving me a soft kiss. I got lost in the brief contact that I fell into the kiss. He puled away and chuckled.

"Well wheres my present?" I sat up and grinned from ear to ear. "Hold your horses baby. I gotta go get it out of the closet." He said getting up and walking to the hallway. He opened the door and told me to close my eyes. I did as instructed and a moment later felt one side of the couch dip and i knew he was beside me.

"Now you can open them." I could hear the joy and excitement in his voice. I opened my eyes and saw I rectangle box sitting in his lap. "What is it?" I ask curiously. "Well you gotta open it to find out. That's the point of the box." he said laughing.

I opened the box and saw a brand new tan trench coat. I grabbed for it but was to late Dean was already draping it around me. "I know you loved your old one but this one is better." he said. His eyes were lit up with happiness and his smile some how got wider. "What makes this one so special baby?' I asked running my hands down the sides smoothing it out.

"It has our initials and date we started dating on the inside of the left sleeve. I picked the left sleeve because it means more, ya know? Like wedding rings and everything," he was rambling and he must have noticed the look on my face when 'wedding rings' because he just kept rambling. "oh..I meant symbolic like. Not like this is me proposing. No don't take that the wrong way I'd love to me married to you. Just right now I don't think we could afford a wedding. No that doesn't sound right either. Jesus I'm completely ruining our anniversary..." he stopped rambling and put his face in his hands. I could tell he's so frustrated.

"Baby," I started kneeling next to him, "look at me." I put a finger under his chin and raised his face to mine. "This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. You put so much thought into this and it must have cost you a lot of money, so no you didn't ruin our anniversary." I finished and stuck my hand under the couch to grab his knife.

"I got this for you." I said handing him the case. He looked at me with slight confusion but opened the case. His eyes widened and he looked up at me. "Cas this is amazing." he said barely over a whisper. He seemed stunned but happy. I took a slight pride in that and coaxed him to take it out and hold it. He picked up the knife and he looked at it with amazement.

"Thank you so much baby. This means the world to me. You have know idea." he said happily setting the blade down and pulling me into his arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "What's that on the kitchen table?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh, that it's just a litttle something extra I picked up for you." I smiled brightly and got up. I grabbed the bad and handed it to him. He pulled out the t-shirt ans laughed. Next was the CD he smiled and stood up to hug me again.

 "Again thank you baby. Even though after a few weeks you'll be wearing this shirt to bed." he laughed and hugged me again. I felt good about this, Dean was happy and I was happy. We made it threw our fisrt year and it's been a great year. I hoped we would have many more years like this and it was clear today that Dean does also. Everything was perfect.


	3. Sabriel-AU- But I'm Bored 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets bored and ends up pulling Sam out of his studies to play.

Sam's P.O.V.

"Oh baby?" I heard him sing from down the hall. "Kinda busy Gabe." I replied typing away on my laptop. "But I'm bored." He whined walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "You know I have my term paper due in two weeks." "Well can't it wait one more night?" "Baby this is a lot of work to do in two weeks time." "You love me don't you?" I stopped typing and turned to look at him. Those beautiful brown eyes just starred into my soul. "Don't you ever question that. I will always love you, always." "Well than pay attention to me. I'lll starve with out it." He pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. I just scoffed and kissed him. "You're adorable you know that?" "Oh, I know." He replied all cocky.

"Well I guess it can wait one more night." I said shutting my laptop and placing it on the coffee table. "Well how about that? You gave up school work to spend time with me." He kissed me. I loved the way he tasted, always so sweet. Once he started the kiss I couldn't resist any longer. I pulled him into my lap. He through a leg on either side of me and began grinding. I could feel his member getting hard and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped me. I moaned into his lips and thrusted upward. " He broke the kiss and mischievously smiled. "Well, well, well isn't someone enjoying themselves?" He laughed looking down. "Yeah well so are you." I winked at him. "How about we move this to the bedroom?" "I think that's a good idea." I breathed squeezing his perfect little ass. He yelped and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He bit his lip and wrapped his legs around my waist.

As I carried him down the hall he began sucking on my neck. It took all of my self control not to slam him into the wall and take him right there. When I reached the bedroom, after a bit of staggering may I add, I threw him on  the bed. "What are you waiting for moose?" "I told he not to call me that." I growled. I reached the bed and crawled on top of him. "What are you gonna do about it?" He teased. I leaned forward till I was only inches from his lips. "This." I whispered. I put my hand in his hair and pulled hard enough to make him groan. I sunk my teeth into his neck and this earned me an arousing whimper.

"Aren't you feisty?" He whispered into my ear. "You're gonna enjoy this baby." I said in a husky voice. "What do you have in mind?" He questioned, his voice dripping with lust. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I forgot about everything in that moment, everything but him. I loved this man with everything I had. I've never felt this way about anyone. Hell I probably never would again. If something happened to him I would be utterly crushed. "Baby is something wrong?" He asked looking up at me. "Not at all. I was just thinking about how much I love you." I replied with a kiss to his forehead.

"Well no matter how much I love it when you're sweet on me, I kinda got a problem for you to deal with." He smiled looking down to where our bodies met. "Is that so?" I winked and slid my hand slowly down his body. I met his belt line and with a single motion I had his pants unzipped and began to push them off of him. He took this time to undo my pants and then quickly grabbed at the hem of my shirt ripping it over my head. I did the same to his and soon we were both in just our boxers.

I pinned his wrists together above his head with one hand while the other slowly made it's way down his side. He squirmed with anticipation and this made me want to take my time and tease him even more. I rubbed myself against his ever hardening erection and heard a slight moan escape him. This made my rhythm speed up. He moved in motion with me and I could'nt hold out any longer. I released my grip and went to grab the lube for our nightstand. I placed it on the bed and pulled down my boxers. He quickly removed his own and laid back on the bed.

"Do you wanna take me tonight baby?" I asked him picking up the lube. "Yes." He breathed out in a whimper. I laid down beside him and lubed my shaft. He watched me and I could see hunger build in his eyes. "Whenever you're ready baby." I whispered to him. He sat up and crawled on top of me. He swung one leg over and placed me at his entrance. He slowly sat down and began moving in me in and out of him. He moaned my name and threw his head back. Him moaning coupled with the amazing feeling I got from him squeezing tightly around my rod made me wanna release into him but I held off as long as I could. He increased his speed and I couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him making him bounce harder. The harder he rode the louder he got. He was screaming my name and clawing my back. I released myself into him and moaned his name louder than I intended. He came soon after me and we collapsed on the bed. He laid there half draped over me, twirling circles on my chest and humming. "What song is that?" I asked curiously. "Baby I'm-A Want You." He replied kissing my neck softly. "It sounds nice." I said smiling.

We laid there in the dark holding each other. I could never love anyone else the way I loved this man. He was everything to me and I'd hold onto him as long as I could. That was the moment I deiced it. I'm gonna marry this man if he'll have me. The thought made me grin like an idjit and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Sabriel-AU- Blue Satin Panties?? 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Gabriel a strange present. Turns out Sam likes a man in panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I do a lot of AU but I like thinking of them having a normal life and being happy. I really hope everyone is liking the stories. Thank you for reading my one-shots! It means a lot to have people enjoy my writings and to know that people ship these AMAZING ships!! Does anyone really read these things anyway? Well by now I'm just wasting your time...sorry... Anyway here is your story. ENJOY :)
> 
> ~ Angels are watching over you! :)

Gabriel's P.O.V.

We were laying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons when Sam suddenly got up. "Baby were are you going?" "I just remembered I got you something." He smiled at me. God I loved that smile. I swear it always made my knees weak. "Well hurry back." I called after him. I sat there enjoying Tom and Jerry when I heard him say something but couldn't make it out.

I got up and started to walk towards our room. "What'd you say?" I yelled down the hallway. "Don't you dare come in here?" He warned me through the door. "Alright, but what did you say? I couldn't understand you." "I said to stay on the couch and shut your eyes. Guess that didn't work." I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Fine, I'll go sit on the couch and shut my eyes." I told him heading back to the living room. "I'm on the couch with my  eyes closed." I yelled loud enough to make sure he heard me.

I heard foot steps coming down the hall and smiled again. "So what's my surprise?" I asked sitting there. I felt him set something in my lap. It wasn't heavy, actually it was very light. "Open your eyes baby." He said kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a small rectangular boss my thighs. "What's this for?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. "Well you have to open it. That's why I put it in a box." "I don't need the sarcasm baby." I said opening the box. My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside. I was starring down at a pair of blue satin panties. I raised them out of the box.

"What are these for?" I was so confused. Why did he get me satin panties? Did he expect me to wear these? I mean I'd do anything for the man but blue satin panties, really? "I got them for you to wear." He smiled at me. "I guess I could try them on." I got up kissing his cheek going to the bathroom. I undressed and put on the panties. They felt pretty nice, really nice actually. I looked in the mirror and felt a little self-conscious. What if they don't match the picture he imagined in his head? Oh well, I guess I'll find out. I walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the new panties.

"So, how do I look?" I asked walking in front of the tv. He bit his lip and stood up. "Just how I pictured." He rasped walking towards me. "Are sure you like them on me?" I asked. He put his hands on my hips and started kissing down my neck. "I know where they'd look better." He breathed into my neck. I felt a shiver move down my spine. "Where's that?" I moved into the kisses and pushed my hips against his. I could feel the fabric straining against my hardening member. "The bedroom floor. " He grabbed my ass and hauled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and let a small whimper escape my lips.

Suddenly my whole body ached for him. I needed him to touch me, to hold me to do anything but tease me tonight. He started walking down the hallway. I kissed his jaw line and down his neck, softly nibbling at his collar bone. All of a sudden I was pinned against the wall. "What happened to the bedroom?" I asked between pants. "Can't wait." He replied ripping his shirt off. "Then take me." I fumbled with his jeans until I got them undone. I pushed them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles and he kicked them off.

 "Oh, I plan to baby." He bit out. "Don't go easy on me Sammy." I teased. "Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam." He growled at me, pinning me to the wall. "You're always pinning me down." I began. "That sounds like you're complaining." "Not at all just telling you to keep it up. I like it." I leaned forawrd as much as I could and kissed him. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and snagged it between his teeth. He bit so hard I swore I tasted blood. I pulled away and kneaded my lip.

"That hurt." I whined. "Suck  it up buttercup. You're the one who said don't take it easy." He let up on his grip and slid down me grabbing the only the that stood between him and my aching erection. He pulled the soft fabric slowly off my hips and down my thighs. He was taking every second to tease me all he could. It felt like he took forever pulling them down until I could kick them away. Once they were gone he began slowly kissing up my thighs and around my member before he licked up my shaft. He teased my head,  twirling his tongue around in circles. "Would you get to it already? I can't take much more." I whimpered into the dimly light hallway.

He took me all at once and began a slow rhythm. Just as quickly as he had taken me in his mouth he pulled off. I groaned at the loss of warmth between my legs. "Are you ready baby?" He asked in a husky voice. "More than ever." I managed to say. "Than turn around." I obeyed and immediately felt his hand in between my shoulder blades pushing my further against the wall. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time. All I could do was nod. I felt him situate himself at my entrance. I couldn't wait so I pushed back. He entered me and a moan escaped me.

It was amazing to have inside me. He started thrusting softly and slowly. "Faster baby." I moaned into the wall. He picked up speed and my moaning grew louder. Our place was filled with wails of pleasure as we both climaxed. My knees buckled under me but Sam supported me before I fell. "I got you baby." He mumbled picking me up and carrying me to our bed. He lay me down gently and joined me. He out stretched his arm so I could rest my head on his chest. Delicately he pulled our light blanket up to cover our bodies.

"I love you Gabriel." He whispered into our dark room. "I love you more than anything." I kissed him and returned my head to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me. I felt completely at peace being intertwined with this mountain of a man. He made me feel safe. Most of all he made me feel loved. I fell asleep listening to him snore. He was always asleep first but I never minded, I loved listening to him. As I slowly slipped into peaceful dreams I smiled.


	5. Destiel - "I Love You" 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Cas he loves him for the first time and gets a surprising response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I met this really sweet girl on Wattpad and this story is for her! I know it kinda rushes into the smut but I've had horrible writers block!!
> 
> Goodnight my darlings!!

Dean's P.O.V.

I woke up early and jumped in the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it run while I stripped. I stepped under the water and it relaxed my muscles instantly. I groaned and grabbed the soap lathering up to wash my body. I stood under the water for a while thinking. I thought about Cas and the last couple months we've been seeing each other. I thought about how happy he made me. He always knew exactly what to say or do when it called for it. I decided that was a long enough shower and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I stepped out of the stream filled bathroom and looked at the empty bed. He's probably in the kitchen or something. "Did you save any hot water for me?" I heard Cas's voice behind me and jumped. "Damn it Cas! Don't do that." I tried to catch my breath. "I'm sorry I thought you heard me coming." "No you're freaking silent all the time remember?" "Again my apologies." He said handing me a plate. I looked at him quizzically. "It's called breakfast." "I know what it's called, when did you have time to make it?" "Well I woke up right after you and went to the kitchen and made us food. You were in the shower for a while." "Thanks baby." I said kissing his cheek. "No problem. Bacon, eggs, toast and your coffee's on the bed side table. Your favorite right?" He asked walking to sit on the bed. "How'd you know that?" "It's what you always cook me when you have time for cooking." "Baby I've only cooked you breakfast a handful of times." "I know, but I remember." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

I placed my plate on the dresser and walled over to him. I grabbed his plate and sat it on the side table. I cupped his face and kissed him. "What's that for?" He asked breaking the kiss. "I love you." He stiffened and his breathing hitched. "Baby, did you hear me?" Still no answer from him. "Baby.." "Yeah, I heard you." "Well?"  He flipped me over on my back and started kissing me every where. "Baby, I'm still in just my towel." I told him looking down. "Well that makes my job a little easier."

He undid my towel and got on his knees. "Cas you don't have to-" he cut me off by licking up my shaft. "I know I don't have to, I want to." He said huskily to me. "Than be my guest, baby." "Be a good boy this time and keep your hands to yourself." "No promises." I winked at him. He took my head in his mouth and moved around in circles. He slowly bobbed his head back and forth taking more of me each time. Damn he was good at that. He knew all of my spots and constantly used them against me. "Oh, Cas..." I breathed out. All I want to do is run my fingers through his dark hair. I thought about keeping my hands to myself this time but it was to damn hard. I reached for his head and got a fist full of hair, I pulled. He moaned and it sent vibrations up my shaft causing my hips to buck towards him. He took all of me in his mouth I couldn't help but buck upward again. He pulled his mouth off of me and I whimpered at the lose of heat. "Dean if you don't quite chocking me I'm going to stop." "I'm sorry, just don't stop please?" I begged him. He stood up and walked over to the dresser pulling out one of his ties. "What do you think you're gonna do with that?" I asked as he walked towards me. "I'm tying you up baby." "Uh, I don't think so." "Well if you want anymore than you'll move your ass against the head board." "Are you serious?" I asked wide eyed. "Oh I'm deathly serious baby." He teased climbing in my lap.

"Now against the head board." He commanded me. "You kinky little bastard." I couldn't help but smile at him as I backed up to the head board. "You like it and you know it." He planted a kiss roughly on my lips. "Hands above your head now." "I'll play along this one time. Don't think it'll happen every day." He tied my hands above my head and trailed kisses down my body. He took his time paying attention to every inch of me. He had only gotten to my stomach and I was getting impatient. "Damn it Cas! Come on man..." I whined at him. "Just take it baby. Enjoy it." "Cas just...please.." "Please what?" "Just touch me damn it...stop your teasing!" He got off the bed and walked back to the dresser. He turned around holding another tie. "Why do you need two ties man?" "This one's for your mouth." "Come on! Really?" He got on the bed and straddled me. "Now open up." "You really wanna tie that thing around-" He stuck the tie in my mouth and tied it behind my head. "Now be quiet." I tried talking but it only came out muffled. He laughed at me and commenced kissing. He kissed above my member and lightly bit. I ground my hips a little but he pinned me down. "Behave." He demanded sternly. I shook my head 'yes' and in one quick motion he took all of me in his mouth. I could only moan under his touch. "Now that's what I like to hear." He commented and placing his mouth back on me.

I could feel heat building in my abdomen and I held it off as long as I could. Soon I was filling his mouth but he never stopped. He helped me ride out my orgasm until I stopped twitching. "Now if I untie you are you going to be a good boy?" I nodded and he untied my hands first. As soon as my hands were free I undid the mouth gag. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. "You're mine now you little tease." "Took you long enough. Hell I thought you were gonna rip my tie the way you were straining." "You don't get to tease me anymore." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head. My hands moved to his boxers and grazed over his erection. I palmed him and he ran his hands through my hair, lightly tugging. I slipped my hands in his boxers and began moving up and down his shaft. "Now you stop your teasing." "Not a chance baby." I replied huskily biting his ear. He moaned and threw his head back. I kissed down his neck and chest taking one of his nipples in my mouth. I bit and licked around his nipple. I released it and and kissed down him until I reached his boxers. I snagged them between my teeth and pulled them off. Kissing back up his thighs I lightly bit leaving red marks in my wake. His moans were making me become hard again. I could feel my member twitch between my legs. I crawled over him to the night stand and grabbed the lube. He watched as I opened the bottle and squeezed some on my fingers. "Don't waste time baby. There's no need for that." "Are you sure?" I questioned him. "Positive. Now get your ass over here." He pulled on my arm and brought me back to him. He grabbed the lube and slicked me up. "Aren't you in a hurry?" I taunted him. He began moving his hand up and down tightening around me. I threw my head back and leaned into his touch.

He pulled his hand away and it made me look down at him. I grabbed his legs and placed them around my back. Lining myself up at his entrance I leaned over him and entered. His sharp intake of breath worried me. "Are you okay baby?" I asked peppering kisses on his lips. "I'm alright, keep going." I pushed further in and he dug his nails into my back. I paused so he could get use to the strain but he wasn't having that. He pushed himself down on me and gasped again. "Baby, take it easy." I whispered stroking his hair. "I don't wanna wait any longer." His breathing hitched. "Are you sure? We can take it slow." "No, I don't want to go slow. I have to have you now." I pushed all the way in and his nails dug into my back again making me groan. I swear he broke skin that time. I started slowly pumping in him. "Dean..." He softly moaned, tightening his grip around me. I sped up, feeling him tight around me made me want him more. I pulled him into a kiss and he immediately deepened it. He was pulling my hair and fighting my tongue for dominance. Our bodies rubbing against each other, him morning into my mouth and the feeling of me inside him I could hold it back anymore. I felt my member twitch as I mumbled his name and filled him to the brim with my seed. I thrust in him riding out my orgasm and I felt him let go. He arched underneath me and screamed my name.

I collapsed beside him and tried to steady my breathing. I rolled him over so that his head was on resting on my chest. "I love you too." He breathed softly. "Took you long enough." I chucked. "Shut up. I just rocked your world." He retorted lightly smacking my chest. "I really do love you, Cas." I said looking into his eyes. "I know." He smiled up at me. "Damn!" "What is it, Dean?" He asked puzzled. "Our breakfast is freezing by now. How about I take you out and show you off?" "Sounds like fun, just let me get cleaned up." He was practically giddy about going out. I watched him race around the apartment getting ready to go out. God, I love him I thought quietly to myself.


	6. Destiel/Sabriel- New Family Member 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIP MASH UP!! WHOO!  
> Cad and Dean are getting something they've wanted for years and their waiting finally pays off. Gabe and Sam are ecstatic for them.

Cas was sitting in the waiting room watching Dean pace back and forth. "You're gonna pace a hole in the floor. Just call down please? Plus watching you in making me quite dizzy." Cas said laying his face in his hands. "Than don't watch me, Cas. Problem solved." "Well your should still sit down." "Don't tell me what to do Cas!" Dean snapped at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just really on edge right now." Dean walked over to Cas and placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder. "We've been here for hours, Dean. You could at least try laying on the coffee. It's made you pretty jumpy." "Alright, no more coffee." Just then the elevator door dings and they see Sam race out. "Sammy! Over here!" Dean hollered at him. "Hey I got off work and came straight here." "Thanks for coming." Cas stood up hugging the much larger Winchester. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." "Wait where's Gabriel?" Dean asked looking around. "Oh, he told me to run on up here, he's parking the car." "So he'll be up soon?" Cas asked puzzled. "Of course. I think he's more excited than I am." "Well all we can do it wait, and it's killing me." Dean rambled resuming his pacing. "Wait she didn't want you back there?" "Not her choice." Dean glared at Sam. "What do you mean not her choice? I mean it shouldn't be up to anyone but her." Sam stated. "Yeah, week the doctor didn't see it that way. He said we might make her uncomfortable being in the room." "He advised us against it, that's all." Cas said trying to resolve the issue. "At least we can wait with you." Gabriel huffed jogging up to them. "Gabriel! Glad you could finally make it." Cas yelled. Sam put his around him and kissed Gabe's on the cheek. "Well parking was a bitch." They laughed and noticed that they were standing in a circle in the middle of the waiting room. They saw four empty seats and immediately took their seats.

"So what's the news big boy?" Gabriel asked breaking the silence. "Nine hours and nothing." Dean answered. "Well don't worry papa bear. I'm sure everything's fine." Gabriel assured him. "We're just anxious." Cas said grabbing Dean's hand and patting it lightly. Dean smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over Cas's knuckles. "Everything will work out." Sam said breaking their moment. "Thanks Sammy." Dean gave a light hearted smile towards his brother. They sat there listening to the beeps of medical machines and the shuffling of feet waking up and down the hall. They were worried and happy at the same time. The hours seem to drag on.

*15 hours in*

"Damn it! Can't anyone tell us anything?" Dean groaned through clenched teeth. "Baby, you haven't eaten all day. Why don't you and Sam go get something to eat?" Cas tried to help. "No. There's no way in hell I'm leaving right now." "Alright, than how about just to the break room for coffee?" "I guess I could go for a cup of coffee." "Good than its settled. You and Sam will go get everyone coffee." Cas said smiling at Dean and Sam as they got up. He figured they were far enough away now to not hear him talk to Gabriel. "Gabriel can you believe it?" "I would never have thought you and Dean would really be doing this." He smiled slapping his brother's knee. "I'm really worried though." "Why are you worried, Cas? Isn't this everything you wanted and more?" Gabriel questioned him. "Yes, of course, but what if it doesn't turn out the way we planned it?" Cas asked nervously. "You can't plan these things, Castiel. After today it's all improvising." "This is going to be very difficult isn't it?" Cas asked sighing. "Of choose it is. No one would want to do it is it were easy." Gabriel laughed.

"Sammy, what if I'm no good at this huh? What then?" "Dude, you'll be fine." Sam laughed at him. "Dude I'm being serious!" "I know you are, that's why it's funny." "You're a dick." Dean said stirring his coffee. "Alright, fine I'll be serious. What do you wanna say?" "Honestly Sammy, what if I'm not cut out for this job? What if I screw everything up?" "Dean, listen to me. You're not gonna screw anything up. This is a learning process mixed with a whole lot of improv. Trust me you'll be fine." Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder to reassure him. "I guess you're right. I'm mean how bad could I really mess up?" Dean laughed a little.  "Exactly. So calm down." They grabbed the cups of coffee and headed back to Gabriel and Cas. "So how long's it been now?" Dean questioned handing Cas his cup. Cas checked his watch, "Fifteen hours and twenty-two minutes." "Damn." Sam muttered under his breath. "I haven't slept in almost twenty-six hours." Dean complained rubbing his face. "Why the hell not?" "Because Sammy, I got off work and my loving husband here," he bumped his shoulder into Cas' making him smile. "called me and said him and Ruby were at the hospital. So I rushed over here." "Well damn big boy, that sucks." Gabriel told him. "You're telling me." Dean groaned stretching his back. They stay there taking and cutting up while they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them something, anything really. It felt like a year had passed by before they checked the time again.

*23 hours in*

The doctor came out and hollered "Winchesters" into the waiting room. All four of the boys jumped up and said 'yes' simultaneously. The doctor was a little taken back but walled over to them any way. "When can we see her doc?" Dean asked as the doctor reached them. "You can see her soon enough but first I need to talk to you and get done papers signed." "No problem Dr. Singer. Anything you need." Cas said standing beside Dean and grabbing his hand. "Well first of all Ruby doesn't wanna see you just yet. She said to give you this sheet of paper." Dr. Singer handed them the note. Dean snatched it before Cas had the chance. They read it together.

Dean and Cas:

We've been friends for years and I'm so happy I could do this for you but after everything I'm going to need a while to adjust. I'm not saying I won't come around to see her (yes it's a girl, sorry if I ruined the surprise) but I will need a little time. I'll come by next week and see you all.

Love Ruby

They looked up from the note and smiled at each other. "What else doctor?" Cas asked still smiling. "Well you just need to sign these papers taking full responsibility for the hospital bills and then you can go see your daughter." They sat down at a small table and signed the paperwork. After everything was signed and in order they stood up shaking the doctors hand. "Congratulations boys. You're officially parents. Follow me." The doctor said walking down the hall way. Dean and Cas followed close behind him stopping at a large glass window. "Which one is she?" Dean asked quietly. "Third row, second in, have a good afternoon boys." "Wait doctor, when can we take her home?" Dean asked turning to look at him. "Give it an hour and page me at the nurses station." "Thank you." Dean reached out to shake his hand again. They shook hands and the doctor left.

They stood there in front of the large glass pane and looked at their new baby girl. Cas was wrapped in Dean's arms as they stood there in bliss, looking over their baby girl with her sandy blonde hair. She was so beautiful. "What are we going to name her?" Cas asked breaking the silence of the hall way. "How about Joanna Beth?" Dean whispered. "That sounds nice." "We can call her Jo for short." "Dean you really want to call our daughter Jo?" "Sure. Why not?" Dean asked shrugging his shoulders. "It does kind of have a ring to it either way. Joanna Beth Winchester. Jo Winchester. I like it." "Good." Dean kissed Cas's cheek. "Hey Dean." "Yeah?" "It's been an hour." "Did you time it or something?" "Of course I did. I want to hold our baby girl." "Then let's go." Dean took Cas's hand and lead him down the hall way.

*The next morning*

"Dean, it's your turn..." Cas mumbled shaking Dean's shoulder. "I'm up, I'm up..." Dean rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen messing around in the cabinets. He made a bottle and warmed it up. As he made his way to Jo's room, he looked over the crib. "Hey baby girl, is someone hungry?" Dean cooed at her. He picked her up and cradled her walking to the rocking chair. Sitting down he situated her and started rocking. He began singing 'Hey Jude' to her.

'Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better'

She fell asleep and he placed her back in the crib with a kiss on the forehead. He walked back to the bedroom and crawled in bed with Cas. "Is she asleep?" "Yeah, she feel asleep when I started singing." He climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around Cas. "You sang 'Hey Jude' again didn't you Dean?" "Of course I did. Gets her to sleep every time." "Good now let's get back to sleep. Not long till sun rise." "You got it babe." He kissed Cas's cheek and feel soundly asleep.


	7. Destiel- Dirty Little Prayers- 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's been having dirty thoughts about Castiel for a while now and wonders what would happen if he sent Cas a dirty prayer.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking about Cas, as usual. He couldn't help but picture the angel's blue eyes, the ones he couldn't describe as anything other than perfection. His dark hair that was always tussled and sticking up in every imaginable direction. He constantly wanted to run his fingers through it. That dirty old trench coat Cas would never part with and how it suited him. Oh and those lips. Those amazingly pink lips he just wanted to kiss till the end of time. As Dean continued to think he added more detail and made scenarios where the two could be together.

His thoughts drove him mad. He just wanted to take the angel and push him to the bed. He wanted it to be like they were the only people in the world as they tangled their bodies together. He could get one of Cas's ties and use it to tie the angel to the bed post and- "Damn it! Why do they always turn out that way?" Dean said aloud. "Turn out like what?" Sam asked looking at Dean with confusion. "Nothing Sammy, go back to researching. I'm gonna go for a drive." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and was out the door before Sam could respond. He got in the Impala and cranked her up. He loved to hear her hum.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the quiet street. He drove until he found an empty field he could park in. He parked the car and got out. He sat on the hood and thought of Cas again. His thoughts led him to the same place as before but with a bonus at the end. He wondered what Cas would think of a dirty prayer. Had Cas ever had some one talk dirty to him? Would he know that's what was going on? Dean decided to try it and see what happened.

"Hey Cas." He called out into the deserted lot. "I've been thinking about you lately and some things have crossed my mind. Just wanting to know what you think of them." Still he didn't hear the light fluttering of wings that signaled Cas's arrival. "The last thought was today. I thought about using your tie to hold you to the bed post. It was kind of kinky. I mean the way I pictured you laying on my bed completely restrained and there was nothing you could do about it. It was hot." Dean paused to look around but still no sign of Cas. How could Cas be ignoring this? He was getting turned on just thinking about it again. He walked around the car and opened the back door, sliding in.

"There was this other fantasy I had a couple weeks ago where we were rolling around on the bed. You pinned me down and ripped off my shirt and sunk your teeth into my chest. I was so turned on I flipped you on your back and whispered dirty things into your ear." Dean heard the sound of wings and looked to his right to see Cas. His cheeks were bright red and he seemed to be uncomfortable. "I heard your prayer Dean." "Good." Dean smirked at him. "Dean that is not what you're suppose to use our bond for." Cas never turned to look at him, he stayed straight faced looking forward.

"Well, what can I say?" "You can stop saying those things to me. They cause a problem." Cas looked down at his pants and back up again. Dean noticed Cas look down and followed his gaze. When Dean saw Cas's erection pressing hard again his pants he couldn't contain himself any longer. He cupped the angel's face and made him face his direction. "Cas I really do think about you a lot. It's not just that I think about you, I fantasize about you. Most the time yes, they're very dirty and sexual but some times it's just us." "Dean, what are you saying?" "Damn it Cas! I don't know, okay!" He let go of the angel's face and threw his hands up.

"Cas when I think about you it makes me happy, not just this is as good as it's gonna get happy, actually happy. I think about you and it also makes me angry. I get so pissed off I just wanna punch something." Dean to a deep breath and sighed. "I do not wish to make you angry." Cas replied in a small voice. "Cas no, it's not you that makes me angry. It's just that every time I think of you I know it can never happen." "What can never happen?" Cas asked sporting his usual confused face. "See that right there. You gotta stop that man, it's too damn adorable!" "Dean I still don't understand."

Dean was tired of wasting time. He didn't care if it shouldn't happen anymore, all he wanted was Cas. He cupped the angel's face again and kissed him. Cas was surprised but soon leaned into the hunters kiss. They broke their kiss for air and rest their foreheads together. "Dean?" "Yeah, Cas?" "What was that for?" "To show you what I mean." "I still don't understand." "Damn it Cas." Dean huffed and smiled as he pushed the angel on his back. He wrapped Cas's arms around his neck and kissed his angel passionately. He threaded his fingers through the shorter mans hair and lightly tugged, earning him a small groan.

Cas took it upon himself to grab the hem of Dean's shirt and pull it up. They broke the kiss and Dean's shirt was thrown in the front seat. Dean proceeded to rip Cas's shirt open and trace down his chest. He got lost in how beautiful Cas looked until the angel stated fumbling with his belt. He moved down on Cas to get a better reach at his pants. Cas was getting feed up with waiting, he snapped his fingers and they were almost stripped. Dean looked down at Castiel's face and stared into his eyes. "You're beautiful." Dean whispered as he leaned down to kiss his angel. He kissed up his chest and neck. He paid more attention to Cas jaw line, slowly kissing and biting upward. "Dean.." Cas moaned softly. Dean chuckled and planted a heavy kiss on Cas's lips.

Dean pulled away and looked down at Cas. "Cas, we can't do this here." He kissed Cas one more time before getting up. He grabbed his pants and shirt from the front seat. Cas sat up and looked him over quizzically. "Dean." Dean paused and looked over at his angel. "Yeah Cas?" "What do you mean we can't do this here? What is...this?" Dean shook his head laughing and pulled his pants on. "Just get your pants on Cas." "But Dean, I don't-" Dean pulled him into a soft kiss and smiled against his lips. "Get your your pants on." Cas didn't speak again. He obediently pulled on his pants and shirt, well as much as he could since Dean had ripped the buttons off.

Dean got out of the back once Cas was dressed and moved to the drivers seat. "Well are you gonna stay back there or join me in the front?" Dean asked looking back at Cas. Cas appeared beside him and Dean smiled at that. "So where to?" He asked the confused looking angel. "I-I don't know." Cas stammered. "Wanna get a room?" Dean winked at Cas. "Dean, I don't truly understand what is happening." "We'll get a room." Dean said starting up the Impala. "But Dean-" "Cas don't worry. It'll be fine." He said pulling out of the empty lot. He drove until he reached the crummy motel Sam and him had been staying at and told Cas to wait in the car. He got out and walked up to the front desk saying something to the manager that Cas couldn't make out. He amused that Dean was acquiring them a room to stay in. Dean came sprinting out to the car and turned it off. "Come on Cas, I got us a room."

Cas didn't ask any questions, he only followed his hunter. Dean lead him to a room on the very end. "This should be far enough away from Sammy." Dean made conversation sticking the key in the lock and opened the door. "Angels first." He said sweeping his arm forward beckoning Cas through the threshold. Cas cocked his head to the side and looked at Dean. "Oh just go sit on the bed, Cas. I need too get something out of Baby real quick." Cas sat on the bed and watched Dean close the door, listening to his footsteps lead away.

Dean reached the Impala and opened the back door, rummaging through his bag in the floor board. "Where the hell is it?" He talked out loud to himself. He dug deeper into the bag only to find nothing. "Damn it!" He hissed zipping the bag up. He stomped to the room he shared with Sam opening the door and slamming it shut. "What's your problem?" Sam asked looking over the papers he held. "Nothing." Dean said plainly. "You looking for something?" Sam tried to be helpful. "Yeah." "Well wanna trek me what it is? Maybe I can help." Sam sat his papers down and stood up from the table. "I'm looking for my lube." Dean answered him, slightly annoyed that he couldn't find it himself. "Oh, well your all out sorry." Sam stated sitting back down at the table resuming his research. "What the hell do you mean 'I'm all out'?" "You don't remember? You told me to remind you to pick some up but you never stopped." "Damn it!" Dean hissed again. He stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He jumped in Baby and sped to the store. He got there in record time and walked to the counter. "Sir, can you tell me where you keep the lube?" "Yeah, isle 2 very end." Dean mumbled his thanks and walked to isle 2 grabbing two things of lube. Two should be enough he thought. He walked back to the register and paid for his 'things'. Getting back in the Impala and speeding back to the motel. He ran to the end of building and opened the door, finding that Cas had not moved. "Hello, Dean." Cas greeted him. "Hey there, Cas." Dean walked over to the bed an threw the bag down. He stood in front of Cas, looking at him hungrily. "You ready?" Dean asked gently pushing Cas on his back. Cas nodded and graded a gift full of Dean's hair pulling him into a kiss. When they separated they were both panting. They stared into each others eyes, the hunger for each other growing.

Dean snaked his hand up Cas' body undoing his tie, throwing it across the room. Slowly he unbuttoned Cas' shirt. Pulling him off the bed just long enough to remove the shirt and trenchcoat. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head. Fumbling with each others zippers they locked in a passionate kiss. All clothing scattered across the room forgotten about as the rutted their bodies together. The whole world melted away, it was only them. "You're so beautiful, Cas." Dean whispered as he ran his thumb along Cas' jaw and he leaned into the gentle touch of his hunters hand. How can something that inflicts so much pain feel so gentle against his body. "Dean..." Cas breathed placing his hand over Dean's. "Yeah, Cas?" Dean spoke looking down at the angel. "I've never- I mean I'm new to this." Cas stammered nervously. "I got you angel." Dean kissed him softly.

"I want you..." Cas rasped when Dean broke the kiss. Dean smiled and nipped Cas' neck, rewarded with a small moan. "You wanna be my angel? Huh, Cas? Is that what you want? Wanna be all mine?" Dean teasingly ghosted a hand down Cas' thigh. Cas could only nod and latch one hand on the nape of Dean's neck, tugging on the small hairs. Dean growled low in his throat and wanted to take Cas right now and screw him till he was screaming his name. Dean calmed himself remembering this was Cas' first time and he was going to make it special. Dean kissed Cas and wrapped one arm around his back, moving him further onto the bed. He put a leg on either side of Cas and pinned him down. Dean ground his hips down on the fallen angel. "Dean, stop teasing me." Cas moaned grabbing at the sheets. "Don't be impatient, Cas. Just relax and enjoy this." Dean whispered into his angel's ear, nipping it between his teeth. "Dean, please..." Cas begged. He just wanted Dean to touch him. Cad didn't care where or how, just to be touched.

"Cas, relax." Dean cooed at him, running a hand down his chest. "Dean please I- I need you." Cas managed to say between gasps. "You need me huh?" Dean traced his fingers down Cas' stomach. "You're so innocent, Cas." He paused looking into those perfectly blue eyes. "Are you sure you want me erasing every bit of innocence out of you?" He asked placing his hand on Cas' cheek. "Yes, Dean. I want this more than anything." Cas moaned leaning into the hunters calluosed hand. "Than you're mine angel." Dean said huskily grabbing Cas' member, lightly stroking him. Cas loudly moaned at the sudden sensation he felt between his legs. Dean lowered himself on top of the fallen angel, kissing up his neck. "Gonna make you mine." He half moaned into Cas' neck.

"I wanna be yours." Cad moaned as Dean picked up speed stroking him. "Make me yours, Dean. All yours." He carried on grabbing for Dean. Dean growled when Cas grabbed him and began the same motion. Cas moaned louder than before and Dean let go of him. Dean chuckled softly when Cas whimpered. "Can't have you cumming so soon." He purred kissing Cas rough. "We gotta make you last, baby." "Dean please...." Cas pleaded. "Begging, really Cas?" "Please, Dean?" "Please what?" "Take me." "Take you, huh? I think I can do that." Dean winked at him and reached for the bag he cast away before. "Spread you're legs." Dean commanded softly, and Cas obeyed. Dean opened one of the lubes and squirted some on his fingers. "You ready baby?" He asked Cas, who only nodded and kneaded his bottom lip. Dean eased one finger into Cas and felt him tighten up. "Shh baby, relax it's okay." He soothed the angel below him. Cas relaxed and Dean added another finger, stretching him out. He repeated the action with the third finger and decided he was ready enough.

"You ready for me to take you baby?" Dean asked pulling his hand away. "Yes, yes....take me, now." Cas rambled aching to feel Dean inside him. Dean placed his head at Cas' entrance and slid in with ease, letting out a low growl. Cas moaned and dug his nails into Dean's back. Dean began to thrust in Cas, slow at first, he was enjoying every moan he pulled out of his angel. "Faster.." Cas moaned and Dean obliged picking up his speed thrusting deeper. Dean grabbed Cas' shaft and pumped him with even strokes. Cas melted into the need feeling like he was going to explode. "Dean I'm-" Cas was cut off when white hot liquid spread across his stomach and chest. Dean kept pumping and thrusting helping him ride out his orgasm. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas and felt his own climax approaching. He raised back up and grabbed Cas' hips to get more friction going as he picked up speed. He made fast, hard even strokes moving in and out of Cas deeper and deeper. His breathing hitched and he was soon filling Cas with his seed.

He collapsed beside Cas on the bed. "Damn, Cas." That seemed to be the only thing that would come out of his mouth. "That was incredible, Dean." Cas panted heavily, curling up at Dean's side. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and kissed his forehead. "So, how's it feel to be a not so innocent angel?" Dean laughed, his breathing still labored. "Damn good." Cas laughed and moved to cover more of Dean's chest with his head. "Good." Dean placed another kiss on his angels forehead.


	8. Sabriel- "I'm sorry, baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel had a wonderful night at the theater until things took a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here we go... Got a raging migraine and a screaming 1 year old let's get writing... Hope y'all like it :)

Sam was walking Gabriel home, after a night at the theater. Sam had a bad feeling in his gut, but chose to ignore it since he was with Gabriel. He always wanted to focus on Gabriel when they were together. He spoiled him to know end, always taking him places, surprising him with presents.

They were walking the normal route to Gabe's house, holding hands of course. Sam stopped in the middle of the sidewalk pulling Gabriel into his arms. "I love you, Gabriel." Sam purred into his ear. "I love you too, Sam." Gabriel rest his head on Sam's shoulder swaying lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Will you be my forever?" Sam asked pulling back to look at Gabriel's caramel colored eyes. "Whatever you say big boy." Gabriel smiled, leaning up to kiss his moose. "What do you say we move this party to my place?" Gabriel winked at Sam. "Then move it baby." Sam smacked Gabriel's ass, making him yelp.

The locked hands and continued walking along the path. They approached and intersection and looked for cars coming either way. There was no sign of a car so they proceeded forward over the crosswalk. They made it out side of Gabriel's apartment. Gabriel stopped and pulled Sam closer to him. "One day I'm not gonna live in this crummy apartment and you won't have to live with Dean and Cas. I know that must get annoying with the sex and fights and yelling and-" Sam put his finger over Gabriel's mouth shutting him up. "Rambling again was I?" He asked finger still pressed to his lips. "Yes, now back on topic." Sam kissed him softly.

"Well I was just saying that one day we won't live in these crap situations, we'll have a big house together, full of kids and dogs." "Oh Gabriel, you spoil-" Sam stopped talking when he heard the sound of foot steps rapidly approaching them. He let go of Gabriel and walked a few steps towards the noise.

Suddenly a man brushes by Sam and grabs Gabriel, he screams, instantly consumed by fear. "If you don't want your little boyfriend hurt you'll hand over your wallet and valuables, NOW!" The man shoved a gun into Gabriel's back.

"Here take it, have everything. Just... Just don't hurt him." Sam's voice broke as he tried to stay calm. He handed over everything he had to the stranger. "This all you got?" The man asked angrily. "Ye-yes, that's all." Sam stuttered.

"Well it ain't gonna do!" The man screamed at Sam.

BANG!

Sam's whole world came crashing down around him. He watched the stranger flee as Gabriel fell to the cold concrete. "Gabriel!" Sam screamed pulling Gabriel into his lap. Gabriel coughed up blood but smiled up at Sam.

"Baby, he shot you." Sam's voiced softened. "I know, but it doesn't matter." "Gabriel! Really?" Sam would've screamed if his face didn't feel like it was on fire.

"Sam, look at me. I'm going to die, we both know that but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our last few minutes together." Gabriel raised his shaking hands and cupped Sam's face. 

Sam leaned into his touch, crying even harder. "I'm sorry, baby." Sam whispered rocking Gabriel. "I'm not. You gave me the time of my life, the best love I've ever known. I love you so much, Sammy." Gabriel's voice was barely over a whisper, he was growing weaker fast.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sam repeated himself. "Sam give me...just one last kiss." Gabriel looked up at Sam so lovingly, he didn't care that he had just been shot, all he wanted was one last goodbye kiss from Sam.

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel softly. "Don't say good goodbye.... Please?" Sam begged Gabriel. "It's not goodbye, it's just a break." Gabriel smiled at Sam.

"Always and forever, remember?" Sam asked brushing a piece of hair out of Gabriel's face. "Always and forever." Gabriel smiled for the last time and shut his eyes.

"Gabe?" Sam shook him slightly hoping to get Gabriel it open his eyes. "Gabe!" "Gabriel!" "Damn it!" Sam cried, sitting there in the street holding Gabriel until his whole world went black...


	9. Sabriel- A Day Out 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bound and determined to get Sam out of the house.

Gabriel packed a picnic basket while Sam was busy in the shower. 'That man works to much he needs a day out.' Gabriel thought to himself. He finished packing the basket and tidied up the kitchen from breakfast.

He didn't hear Sam's foot steps waking into the kitchen. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and kissed his neck. Gabriel immediately jumped feeling Sam's arms tighten around him. "You scared me!" He spat, smacking Sam's arm.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sam mumbled into Gabe's neck. Gabriel leaned into the soft vibrations he caused.

"Say that again. I couldn't hear you." Gabriel smirked to himself. "I said - I'm-sorry-baby." Sam said pausing between each word to nibble his way down the archangel's neck.

"One more time." Gabriel whimpered when Sam stopped kissing him. Sam grabbed the neck of Gabe's shirt slipping his fingers onto the smooth skin. He repeated his words, kissing further down Gabe's neck and just inside his shirt.

"Baby.." Sam breathed against his angel's skin. He pulled away slowly to look at Gabriel's beautiful features.

Gabriel hummed in response, not able to say anything. He opened his caramel eyes to look into his hunters hazel ones.

"Why is there a basket on the kitchen table?" Sam asked looking over to the table. Gabriel followed his gaze and lightly laughed.

"Oh, that? It's nothing." Gabriel laughed again wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, snuggling into his chest.

He breathed in the smell of soap and cologne. He could get high off the smell of Sam's cologne. It was so inviting and comforting. He thought about forgetting the picnic and just spending the day laying in bed, watching movies, just cuddled there with his love.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked pulling back a bit from Gabriel's grasps. Making him look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Gabriel answered, disappointed that Sam pulled away from him.

"Did you have something planned for us today?" Sam smiled down at his beautiful archangel. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe." Gabriel  slightly sang, swaying the two lovers side to side. He loved that Sam was so observant, although he didn't expect him to notice the basket after he started using him.

"Well, let's get to it. We're wasting daylight, baby." Sam smiled, smacking Gabriel's ass and letting go of him.

"Sam, it's not even noon." Gabriel pouted when he was let go. "We have plenty of time." A mischievous smirk playing at his lips. He was determined to get a piece of his hunter before they left.

"What?" Sam asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water. He could practically hear the smirk in Gabe's voice, and he knew exactly what kind of mood he has gotten Gabriel into.

"Well," Gabriel began, walking up behind Sam, lacing his fingers into the boxers and jeans. "We could keep busy until lunch."

Sam straightened up and let Gabe place his fingers in his jeans, teasing him. He knew exactly what to do to drive his hunter crazy, and he planned to do everything. He walked around to face his lover and pull him close.

"Gabriel, can't you wait until tonight?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around him. Gabriel huffed and tucked his head under Sam's chin.

"Can't we just a little?" Gabriel pouted, tightening his grip around the taller male.

"No, because if we start you're going to wanna finish." Sam laughed lightly. Gabriel could feel the laughter rumble through his chest and shake his ribs.

"Fine." He faked his annoyance with a smirk plastered on his face. "But I get you tonight."

"I'm all yours baby." Sam pressed a kiss into Gabriel's hair and huffed his tightly.

They stood there holding each other and swaying softly. Gabriel's head was still tucked under Sam's chin as he hummed lightly, both arms still wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam has one hand around Gabriel's back, rubbing softly and the other carding through the soft brown hair. They clung onto one another, not passionately but lovingly, like they never wanted to be any where else.

"I guess we should get moving than." Gabriel said breaking the silence in the kitchen.

*At the park*

"You set up the blanket and find us a nice spot I'll get the basket." Sam said handing Gabriel the blanket.

"How about in some shade? We can still enjoy the heat but we won't sweat as much." Gabriel pondered out loud about where to lay the blanket.

"Baby, anywhere is fine as long as I get to hold you." Sam laughed lugging the basket after Gabriel.

Gabriel found a nice place under a large Oak tree and spread out the blanket sitting down waiting for his Samsquatch to catch up. When he finally reached where Gabriel was sitting he placed the basket on the corner of the blanket and grabbed his angel. He laid back and rest Gabriel's head on his chest, carding his fingers through his soft brown hair.

"That breeze feels nice." Gabriel mumbled shifting himself more comfortably on Sam's chest.

"It really is. Today was a great day for a picnic. Thank you for getting me out of the house baby." Sam replied pressing a soft kiss on the top of Gabriel's head.

"It was my pleasure big boy." Gabriel tipped his back wanting a real kiss, longingly looking into his lovers hazel eyes.

Sam kissed his angel and sighed contently. He could stay right here forever and not miss a beat. He only wanted Gabriel for the rest of his life, he didn't care how but this, this was perfection.


	10. Destiel- Dance Like No One's Watching 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets into country music. Listening to the radio a song comes on and he can't help to dance. He's oblivious to Dean watching him until he happens to turn around.

Song for fic: "Country Girl Shake it For Me- Luke Bryan"

Cas was in his room listening to the radio when a song he didn't know came blaring through the speakers. He liked the beat and started tapping his foot with the rhythm.

Got a little boom in my big truck

Gonna open up the doors and turn it up

Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud

Gonna watch you make me fall in love

Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor

Up on the tool box, it don't matter

Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait

To watch you do your thing

Cas starts getting into the song more and more though, usually he didn't listen to country music. Most of the time he listens to classic rock with Dean and he enjoys that very much because it makes Dean happy but he likes this song.

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn

For the DJ spinnin' that country song

Come on, come on, come on

Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees

Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels

Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Cas starts swaying with the music and decides to try dancing along. He gets the hang of it pretty quickly. He swings his hips and moves around the room as much as he can.

Dean hears loud music coming from Cas' room and wonders why it's so loud. Usually Cas wasn't the one to blast his music through the house but he must think this is a good song.

Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,

That got it in her blood to get a little wild

Pony tail and a pretty smile,

Rope me in from a country mile

So come on over here and get in my arms

Spin me around this big ole barn

Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah

Damn, he's listening to a country song, why couldn't Cas blast some rock through the house? Dean decides to go see if he can get Cas to turn down the music. He gets off the couch and walks down the halfway, hearing the music get louder with each step.

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn

For the DJ spinnin' that country song

Come on, come on, come on

Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees

Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels

Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

He opens the site to Cas' bedroom and is awe stuck when he sees Cas dancing around the room. He stands next to the door just admiring his angel lose himself in the music. Leaning against the for frame he smiled wide enjoying Cas' happiness.

Now dance like a dandelion

In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yeah

Move like the river flows

Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes

All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you

And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through

Baby you know what to do

Cas continues dancing, oblivious to Dean standing in his door way. Swaying and swinging he slowly turns himself around to face his door. He stops dead in his tracks, not daring to make another move.

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn

For the DJ spinnin' that country song

Come on, come on, come on

Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees

Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels

Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Oh, country girl

Country girl, shake it for me girl,

Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

As the song finishes he walks over and cuts the radio off. "Hello, Dean." Cas says turning around to face Dean again, his cheeks flushed with a deep blush.

"Don't look so ashamed, Cas. I thought it was cute." Dean purred advancing towards Cas, grabbing him in his arms and holding him tight.

"It was....embarrassing. I didn't mean for you to see me dancing like that." Cas said burying his face in Dean's shoulder, hugging him back.

"Actually it was kinda sexy, seeing you move like that. You should do it more often." Dean whispers seductively into Cas' ear, making him blush harder.

"You don't have to say that Dean, I know I can be awkward." Cas pouted against Dean's shoulder.

"Cas look at me." He put a finger under Cas' chin making him look up. "I meant what I said. You looked good doing what you did because you where enjoying yourself. That's all I ever ask from you. I want you to be yourself and have fun doing it. Hell I'm awkward too but I do what I like and I know you love me for it, so do me a favor and never hold back."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered raising up to kiss Dean. Dean leaned his head down and  kissed Cas right back.

"So how about another song?" dean winked, and started walking towards the radio.

Another country song started bending through the speakers and filled the room. Dean grabbed Cas and started dancing with him. The were laughing and dancing together, being their selves and couldn't think of a better place to be than tangled in each others arms.


	11. Destiel- "Just don't wanna fight tonight." 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have been together a long time now and things have been getting worse. The only thing they seem to do is fight and make up.

Dean walks into the house mad about getting fired from work. He slams the front door and stomps into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of dark liquor from the cabinet and a glass, sitting himself and the kitchen table he begins drinking.

"How was work today?" Cas asks fiddling with something on the stove.

"I got fucking fired." He retorts slamming down half a glass.

"Why would they fire you? You're always there working. Hell you're hardly even home anymore." He responds quietly, trying not to anger Dean further.

"I don't fucking know!! Get off my back!" Dean yells grabbing the bottle and waking into the living room.

Cas stays quiet while he finishes dinner. He can hear Dean grumbling profanities to himself in the living room, he shakes his head. He doesn't want to fight tonight, he just wanted a quiet dinner for once. Cas fixes their plates and places then on the preset table, waking back to the sink to soak the dishes he used to prepare the meal.

"Dinner." Cas called sitting down at the table.

"Finally!" Dean staggered into the kitchen.

Cas glances at the clock on the stove. It only took Dean thirty minutes to get drunk. Cas kept his mouth closed hoping to avoid a fight tonight, but it never worked so why would it tonight.

"Why are you so damn quiet?" Dean slurs at him, stuffing his face the best he can.

"Just don't want to fight tonight." Cas whispers, placing his fork on his plate.

"What makes you think we're gonna fight!?" Dean asks throwing his fork at the table and pushing his plate on to the ground.

"That does..." He trails off pointing at the bottle only the table. It was nearly empty.

"I'm done with this shit once and for all!!" Dean stumbles waking away from the table.

"Where the hell are you going to go?" Cas screams following after Dean, hoping he won't leave again.

"Where ever I fucking please!" Dean turns around and yells in Castiel's face.

"Fine!" Cas shrieked, he felt his face get hot and knew he was about to cry.

Dean walks out of the house but not before he throws the vase that sat on the entry table at the wall, shattering it. He slams the door and Cas can hear the Impala start up and drive off, tires squalling. Cas collapsed on the floor and began to cry hard, wishing Dean would come back.

*Later that night*

Cas laid in bed after crying himself to sleep. Dean barges through their bedroom door and notices Cas sleeping, curled up on Dean's side of the bed clutching his pillow. He's sobered up a bit so the guilt hits him, how treats Cas these days, he doesn't deserve this.

Dean walks over to their bed and sits next to his sleeping angel. He strokes Castiel's hair and thinks about leaving him tonight, but honestly he loves this man more than anything in the world. Cas stuck by him when his dad passed away, he even stayed when Sammy died in that car accident and Dean become nothing but a drunk and stayed in bed all day.

"Cas." Dean whispered still stroking his messy raven colored hair.

Cas mumbled but didn't look at him, he hardly even stirred.

"Baby, wake up." Dean tried again but Castiel still wouldn't wake up.

Dean bent is head towards Cas and kissed him, it only took a second before he kissed back. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him onto of his body. Dean embraced him and kissed him harder. Dean pulled away from Castiel's kiss and stared into those blue orbs. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained and Dean felt worse.

"I'm sonow for leaving. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. You deserve better than me." Dean began to ramble and Castiel just listened to him never interrupted. "I don't see why you stay with me...all I do is work and drink. I never give you attention anymore. We fight and I run away. Hell I'm surprised u haven't beat you yet the way my anger gets."

Castiel cringed at his words 'beat you yet'. He shook his head and stared to cry again. Cad knew even if Dean did beat him, he'd stay and make excuses like he does now when people ask him why they never go our anymore.

"Dean, shut up." Castiel put his finger over Dean's lips. "Listen to me okay?" Dean just nodded gazing at Cas.

"I love you more than anything in the whole world and I'll take you any way I can get you." Cas kissed his forehead and laid down on the bed.

Dean curled up bedside his blue eyed angel and pulled him close.

"We'll go out tomorrow, baby. I promise. We'll spend the while day together just you and me." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

"Do me a favor, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Anything." Dean breathed. He knew what Cas was gonna ask and he wasn't sure if he could do it, but he'd try anything to make Cas happy.

"Please stop drinking so much, it makes you violent. I'm not saying stop all together just....not as much, okay?" Cas held his breath waiting for Dean to blow up on him again.

"I'll try. Now go to sleep." Dean pressed a kiss into Cas hair and heard a sigh fine from Cas.

He didn't know is it was relief or aggravation but he brushed it off nonetheless, drifting soundly to sleep.


	12. Destiel- Sick Cas 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU about a whiney, stubborn and sick Cas. It just came to me and I thought it was kind cute. It's not very long but here you go.

"Here," Dean tried handing Cas a bowl of soup. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

"No." Cas pulled the sheets over his head.

"Dude, it's just soup. Come on, eat it." Dean tried again, he only wanted to make Cas feel better.

"I said 'no'." Cas mumbled from under the sheets.

"Cas, man, I'm just trying to make you feel better." Dean pleaded trying to get Cas to eat something.

"I want tea." Cas poked his head out from under the sheet just enough to see Dean standing beside the bed. "With honey."

Dean grumbled and shuffled off to the the kitchen. He walked to the stove grabbed the small kettle, filling it with water. He stood there, waiting for it to whistle so he could take Cas his damn tea and honey.

"What's up with him and honey anyway?" Dean mused out loud, getting bored of standing in one spot.

Finally the kettle whistled and Dean grabbed it. He pouring some hot water over the bag of tea in the green mug Castiel had claimed as his. He walked upstairs to Cas' room and opened the door.

"Cas I got your-" Dean cut himself when he looked up at the bed and Cas wasn't there. "Damn it Cas!" He yelled sitting the tea on the bed side table.

"Castiel!" Dean raised his voice to echo through the house, no response. "Where the hell are you Cas!?" Still nothing. "Son of a bitch!" He groaned and stomped his foot, much like a little kid who didn't get their way.

He heard faint laughter and stopped in his tracks. Dean let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the closet. Cas always did this when he was sick so he didn't have to take his medicine because it was 'yucky' according to him.

Dean opened the closet doors and looked down. "Bed. Now." He pointed towards the bed.

Cas heaved himself up and slowly walked to the bed. He looked back every other step to give his puppy dog look, but Dean never faltered. Castiel climbed back in bed and bundled up in his covers.

"Now here's your tea with honey, and you have soup too, which you need to eat." Dean instructed him.

"Dean?" Cas mumbled grabbing the cup.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked, sighing.

"Will you stay in bed with me?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes and even pushed his bottom lip out a little.

Dean saw how hard he was trying to beg, so he decided to give in. He crawled into bed next to Cas and threw his arm around him.

"Thank you" Castiel whispered taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, yeah, just know if I get sick you're taking care of me." Dean smiled at Cas and kissed his forehead.

"Deal." Cas grinned wide and snuggled closer to Dean, sipping at his tea again.


	13. Destiel AU- You talk to much 'F'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU about how Cas met Dean. Cas works at 'The Rib Shack' and from the first time Dean walks in he's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be turning this into a short book and will upload when complete.

Castiel's POV

I was busting tables when I heard the door chime, looking up to see who it was, my eyes fell on the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I raced back behind the counter, seeing as I was the only one working front tonight.

"Hello, welcome to The Rib Shack. What can I get you this evening?" I put on my fake smile and recited the line I'd said so many times today.

"Yeah, can I get a Pig n' a Poke?" He asked, looking down and fumbling through his wallet.

"Will this be for here or to go?" I asked looking up only to get lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"Here." He said looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Can I get a name for the order sir?" I hesitated a bit. Some people don't like me asking for their name but this damn machine makes me put it in.

He looked puzzled but answered anyway. "Just put Dean."

I typed in the order and read the price of to him, sitting a cup on the counter. "$6.72"

He handed me the money and grabbed his cup, walking to the drink machine.

I watched as he filled his cup and walked back to the counter to wait for his food. He leaned against the wall and I couldn't help but look him over. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans and what looked like a second generation leather jacket, maybe a hammy down from his dad or something.

Suddenly I heard Anna call his order signalling it was ready. I grabbed the food and placed it on a tray.

"Here you go Dean. Have a wonderful evening." I slid his tray towards him with a genuine smile on my face.

"Thanks." He grabbed the tray and walked to a table close by, facing the counter.

*A few weeks later*

I'm washing the windows in the store on my manager Uriel's command when the door chimes and Dean walks in. I walk over to the counter and type in his order. He hands me his money and grabs his cup.

"You have his order memorized?" Anna asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Don't do that. You scared me." I huffed and tapped her shoulder.

"Well, are you gonna answer my question?" She twirled a strand of her bright red hair between two fingers.

"He's come in here every day for three weeks now, of course I have it memorized." I tried to act as if I didn't have it stuck in my memory since the first time he walked in.

I walked back out to the dining area and began cleaning tables. People are filthy. I thought to myself as I picked up packets of used ketchup and trash left behind.

"So when do you get off?" I heard his voice behind me.

"Um, what?" I asked not sure if he was talking to me or some one else.

"I asked what time you get off." Dean smiled at me taking a sip from his cup.

"I get off at 11." I smiled back at him, but honestly I was confused.

"That's only," he paused looking at his watch. "ten minutes. I can wait that long. Meet me at the black Impala out front." He smiled again and walked out.

I stood there completely confused and frozen. He wanted me to meet him by his car. What does that mean? Did he wanna talk to me? Did I do something wrong? No I couldn't have done something wrong. I always got his order right, even made sure he had extra fries and what ever else he wanted. Could he have figured out I like him? Damn I wasn't exactly being subtle these last few weeks.

Soon enough my shift was over, I was saying goodbye to Anna and walking out the front door. I saw him leaned against the only car on this side of the parking lot. I walked over to him and smiled.

"So, I'm here." I laughed not sure what else to say.

"I see that. Let's go some where and talk." He smiled at me, opening his door and getting in.

I walked to the other side of the car and slid in. What the hell am I doing? I don't even know him. He could be a serial killer for all I know.

"If you're going to take me somewhere dark and deserted to kill me I'll haunt your ass." I laughed as he started up the car.

"No, I just wanted to see you out side of work. I'm running out of money and you're the only reason I go to that crappy rib place." He winked at me.

Oh God he winked at me. What do I do? Do I wink back? Laugh? Smile? I winked back at him. Where did that come from? Geez I'm so awkward.

He pulled into an apartment complex and parked the car. I looked around and noticed this is a complex up the road from my house.

"Where are we?" I asked as we got out.

"My place." He laughed starting towards the door.

"This is where you live?" I followed close after him.

He shrugged and unlocked the door. "It's not much but it's good enough for us."

"Us?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, my younger brother and I live here together." He walked through the door.

"You have a younger brother?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for repeating what he had just said.

"Yeah." He closed the door behind me. "Sammy! You home?" He called through the dimly lit apartment.

"In my room." A voice echoed from the back.

"Wanna met him?" He looked over at me and smiled again.

"Sure." I smiled back. First time we're talking out side of work and I'm already meeting his brother.

"Come on." He walked down the small hallway, knocking on the door I assumed was his brothers.

"You decent in there?" He laughed and opened the door.

"What if I wasn't? You gotta let me know when you're bringing a guy home, jerk." Sam laughed, looking up from his laptop.

"This is Castiel you, bitch." Dean laughed and punched his brothers shoulder.

I looked at him quizzically. How did he know my name? I looked at Sam who was smiling wide at me.

"So this is the guy, huh? Cute." Sam stuck his hand out. "Sam Winchester. Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, Castiel Novak, nice to meet you too." I stuttered not sure what to do other than shake his hand.

"Well, I'm gonna take Cas to the living room so we can talk." Dean interrupts the silence that fell between the three of us.

"Yeah, course man." Sam stands up from his desk, "Again nice to meet you Castiel." He shakes my hand again and gives me a pat on the back as Dean leads me out. "See you in the morning Dean." Sam closes his bedroom door.

Dean walks down the hallway flipping a light switch on as we enter the living room. I move around him to get a better look at everything I couldn't see before. I examine the shelves full of books, some really old and some more modern. I reach for an old leather bound book before Dean grabs my wrist and squeezes.

"You wouldn't be interested in that old thing." He loosens his grip on me and I drop me hand.

"Dean, if you don't want me touching something tell me, don't grab me like that." I spoke a little harshly but it brought back memories that I couldn't handle right now.

"Cas, I didn't mean-" He cut himself off his face covered in guilt, but it quickly faded and turned to stone. "Fine." He stormed to the couch and sat down heavily.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way, it's just- Nevermind." I stopped myself, walking over to the front door. I turned around to look at Dean one last time before I left, he didn't seem to notice. I left his apartment, closing the door softly behind me.

As I was walking down the road, heading home, I heard footsteps getting closer, louder. I picked up my pace, walking faster till I heard his voice.

"Cas! Cas stop!" Dean screamed catching up to me.

I froze in place, shivering and pulling my sleeve down over my wrist. 'Can't believe I left my trenchcoat at home.' 

"Cas, I didn't mean to sound like a dick." Dean stood in front of me, panting.

"Dean, you don't have to apologize. I'm use to people trying to controlling me but it's not going to happen anymore." I began to rattle off about none sense until Dean pulled me into a kiss.

"You talk to much." He smiled against my lips.

"So I've been told." I laughed pulling his leather jacket against me, kissing him again.


End file.
